1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit and a method for generating a random number, and more particularly, to a circuit and a method for generating a random number based on an output of an analog-to-digital converter.
2. Description of Related Art
With vigorous development of computer information and cloud technology, increasingly importance has been attached to data security. In particular, security and confidentiality of data transmission have attracted special attention. Data confidentiality during transmission is closely related to encryption and decryption theory that is used. In general, data encryption and decryption usually uses a key as an operator for data scrambling or an operator for data recovery. Besides, the key used in a system must be generated through an irregular random number.
Accordingly, common electronic devices with the encryption and decryption function must have a random number generator for generating a random number which is used to generate the key for encryption and decryption. However, the disposition of the random number generator necessarily increases the hardware space and manufacturing cost of the electronic device. Therefore, simplifying the circuit architecture of the random number generator to reduce the manufacturing cost and hardware space of the electronic device has become an important subject in designing the random number generator.